Pact of Love, Formed in Blood
by grayshadowbird
Summary: Prince Allen was just living his days just like any normal day but when a Prince of another kingdom comes and asked to court him, he not only finds his world turned upside down but soon the life he knows is swiped away in a blink of an eye. Yullen
1. Chapter 1

Pact of Love, Formed in Blood

A young man with long white hair looked down at the small lake from his chair. The wind blew softly keeping the area cool in the hot summer night. The man turned his silver eyes to the tea and biscuits that was being placed before him and the three females that sat in the garden.

"Allen, stop being so down it's a beautiful night." One said to him, all he did was give a small smile before taking a sip of the tea.

Allen Walker was the youngest of nine children of the King Neah Walker; five older brothers and three older sisters, with a kingdom to run as well Neah never had much time for all his children. This made it lonely for Allen in the prenatal department.

But kingdoms didn't run themselves; expressly a vampire one, many vampires had their own land and ruled it with their own rules and if you went into another's land you had to know the rules for that land. Allen didn't pity his older brothers who were in line for the throne as they were right now in a meet with their father and Uncle Mana, their father's brother and advisor.

"Oh did you hear that it's the Kanda family that here with father." His sisters chattered over the blood tea, Allen just dropped his smile and turned his attention to the waxed moon. "Oh I hear that the Kanda's third son is going to court someone from our family." Another one said Allen smile returned at this one thing his sisters always loved was the idea of being courted even if there been several suitors courting them already.

"Oh you're not going to get another suit, its mine turn!" they bickered on more than likely for several hours about what to ware and anything girly, but Allen didn't stay, he excused himself from the table and walked down to the lake, the path was pretty at night but Allen loved it during the day when all the flowers were in bloom. And having the sunlight warm against his skin, even with it as pale as it was, it was one of Allen's greater joys. For you see the Walker family had a secret and that was even with them being vampires they could walk in the sun without turning to ash.

Allen sighed as he thought about what his sisters was talking about, "Now I have to wait for those new clothes knowing my sisters they will want all new dresses to impress this man." Reaching the lake Allen grabbed some of the small stones lying around it and skipped them. As he tossed another stone out onto the water another stone joined his.

"Hun?" Allen turned to see another man a foot taller than him with long black hair placed in a ponytail skipping another stone. "I hope you don't mind if I join you." The man turned his midnight black eyes towards Allen.

"No the lakes free for anyone to skip stones in." Allen turned around so the man couldn't see his face go red; Allen knew if he had a heart that could beat, it would be beating like a Humming bird's wings. The man beside him was gorgeous with pale skin and a perfectly fit swordsman's body. The black pants and jacket fit the man perfectly, showing off so much but still leaving so much for the mind to play tricks.

"Hmm." The man skipped another stone, "My name is Yu."

"Oh. My name is Allen; it's nice to meet you." Allen skipped another stone as well hoping no one from the castle was walking by to see him being rude and not bowing as he introduced himself. Allen knew if he faced the man he may pass out from the thought of the man to seeing his red face.

"Aren?" Yu said testing it out.

"No Allen." Allen now did face Yu, who just shrugged his shoulders and skipped another stone. "Aff. If you're going to say someone's name you can at least say it right."

"I did say it, it's not my fault you names hard for me to say moyashi." Yu stood straight and looked down at Allen giving him a smirk that showed off his fangs.

"Moyashi? What does that mean?" Allen placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest slightly to make him look more intimidating, but Yu just stepped closer to him and smiled.

"Bean sprout, moyashi." Leaning down Yu placed his lips on Allen's giving him a soft kiss. Allen's eye went wide and he pushed the man but ended up falling to the ground. "How dare you!" Wiping his lips with the sleeve of his shirt, Allen glared at the man still standing.

"Oh really and what did I do to offended you?" Yu stared down at Allen who got up and dusted the dirt of his clothes. "You don't go kissing people without asking for permission!" Allen yelled back turning his head away and crossing his arms over his chest as began to pout.

"Oh if that's the case, my I kiss you then?"

"What!?" Allen looked that the taller man with shock, but Yu walked back up to Allen and wrapped his arms around Allen and captured his lips into another kiss. Allen pushed against him but the man didn't move; but as quick as the kiss started it ends when the sound of rushing footsteps could be heard coming towards the lake.

"Prince Allen? Is that you? Are you alright?" Allen recognized the voice to be Lavi Bookman the werewolf that watched over him. Yu let go of Allen and took a step back as the wolf showed up and kneeled by Allen's feet. "I heard you yell are you alright?"

Allen looked down at Lavi and smiled. "How many times have I told you don't kneel I hate it when you do that." The wolf stood up and bowed before giving Allen a big grin, the werewolf's red hair was being held back by a green bandana and eye patch over his left eye, the man always reminded Allen of a pirate but Lavi always just said it made him look handsome for the ladies.

"Forgive me; I didn't know if you still wanted me too, in the presents of the Kanda family." Lavi bowed to Yu, but Allen just stood still in shock. "Kanda?" Yu Kanda just crossed his arms and smiled at Allen.

"Forgive me Moyashi the meeting our old mans are going thru is not my style." He turned and walked back up the path that leads to the castle. Allen felt faint and but Lavi quickly grabbed him so he didn't fall to the ground for the second time.

"Oh by the goddess, please don't let him tell any of my family of my rudeness." Allen muttered to himself as rested his head against Lavi's chest. "Are you going to be alright Allen?" Lavi asked again, Allen gave a nodded but felt like something was off.

! #$! #$! #$#$ !

Yu Kanda found his way back to the castle and back into the meeting with no problems, still smirking as he stood beside his two older brothers and father, he listened to them talk about starting up a trade route with the two lands.

"Well I think this would be good for now." Mana said as he finished writing down the different trades and prices both the kings were talking about. "Is there anything else you wish to talk about King Froi?"

"Yes there is, I was hoping my son Yu could court one of your children since he of age… for a while now." Froi looked at his youngest son who walked up to one of the windows acting like he was not a part of the meeting. "Yes I have heard, I'm sure my daughters will be delighted to such a handsome young man courting them." Neah stood up from his throne and clapped his hands for the servants.

"What about your son Allen can I court him?" Kanda asked as turned towards the king he could see the shock on the man's face, but what bother Kanda more was Neah's three oldest sons laugh at what he asked.

"You wish to court my Allen?" Neah finally said as the held his hand up to make everyone quiet down. "Yes sir." At that moment a dark skin man with bright blue eyes and black wavy hair came in and kneeled at Neah's feet.

"You called Your Highness?"

"Yes, go get my son Allen and bring him before me, Adam." The man gave a quick nodded as he got up to leave. "Make sure he dresses properly for courting as well." Mana added as Adam got too the door making him stop and look at the king who gave him a nod.

! #!# $! #$! #$! #$

Allen was lying down in his room, Lavi figured he need the rest to brought him straight here. Allen was more than happy to go along with it he figured he will need the energy for tomorrow to listen to his sisters go on and on about who got picked and why the others didn't, the normal for when someone comes and courts them.

"Young master Allen?" a knock came at the door making Lavi stand up and go to the door as he opened it, Allen saw it was Adam his father's head servant at his door. "What can my prince Allen, do for you tonight, Sir Adam?" Lavi asked not letting the man into the room.

"The King and his Uncle wish him in the meeting room, dressed in his best clothing." When Allen heard this he sat up and looked at the man. "My best clothing, way would father ask that of me?" But all he got was a shake of the head and Adam soon was gone. Lavi closed the door and looked towards Allen.

"What do you thinks going on?" Lavi walked to Allen's closet and pulled out some clothing for Allen and set them across the chair he was sitting in just a few moments ago. "Don't know but I better go and find out." Getting up Allen started to dress with Lavi's help for the meeting with his father.

! #!#$! #$

Once dressed Allen walked down the halls that lead to the meeting room his father was in knocking before he walked in Allen saw Yu Kanda was standing at the window now looking at him, there were three other men he never seen before and his father and uncle standing at the end of the meeting table with three of his brothers who just stopped talking to look at him.

"You called for me Your Highness." Allen bowed and looked at his father, a sad look was across the man's face. "Allen I wish you to meet the man that will be courting you." Neah walked up to his son and linked Allen's arm with his as they walked up to Kanda at the window.

"Yu Kanda this is my son, Allen Walker." Neah let Allen go and pushed him forward slightly so Allen almost landed face first into Kanda's chest.

"Hun!" Allen straightened himself and looked to his father then back to Kanda who smirked down at Allen. "What do you mean courting me?"

TBC

AN: Hello out there if some of you have read my stories thank you and I know what some of you might be thinking…. Grayshadowbird got a writer's block again…. Yes and no…. yes for this story and no for the other stories I been writing, which I have not posted any of them since their all on paper…. But finally got the plot bunny back on this on and got it several chapters typed double plus on that one. But as promised on Vampire Pact I'm going to post a chapter every day…. So please be kind if one show up really late I have an odd work time right now for me. But I like I said several chapters are typed and ready and I am still working on more. So hope you enjoy and remember I don't own D. Gray Man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What do you mean courting me?" Allen asked he was confused as he looked to his father then back at Kanda who was smirking down at him.

"Prince Kanda asked to court you and I have approved of it, now be on your best manners Allen." Neah said and went to the other men in the room and gave a slight bow to them, "Shall we go have some lunch as we let them get to know each other?" the oldest of the three men agreed and soon everyone but Allen and Kanda left the room.

"What? I don't understand what just happened?" Allen looked at the door that everyone just walked out of, but small chuckles met his ears. Allen looked back to Kanda who took looking out the window.

"What did you do?"

"I asked your father if I could court you, I'm surprised he agreed but since he already has all but one of his children courting he was not going to look down this opportunity." Kanda took his eyes away from the window to look at Allen who just looked even more confused than before. Sighing Kanda looked over to Allen before walking to one of the chairs and sitting down.

"Those other three men you saw in here, thou they are named with the Kanda line they do not bare the blood that makes them the next in line for the throne." Allen thought on what Kanda just said. Kanda smirked grew showing off his fangs "That's right I'm the crown prince and your father wants to hold a treaty with us he will give up once of his children in marriage even if it goes against he ways, just to stop a war."

"War? You're here why would you start a war with father?" Allen was getting a headache from this he never had to deal with matters of state before being the youngest so he couldn't think of a reason for a war.

"You don't know?" Kanda placed a hand under his chin as he looked toward the shorter one man. "Know? Know what?" Kanda looked at Allen for a few moments to see if he was telling the true.

"There been a war going on for ten years now, your father been trying to gather allies to stop them but no one really want to stand against the enemy. My adoptive father agreed to an alliance if I agreed to court one of King Neah children." Allen stood shell shocked as he looked at the older prince.

"Why me? When my sisters are not married and they can bare you an heir." Kanda smirked at this and turned his back away from Allen and looked at the map on the table before him. "This is a courting not a mating, I'm not interest in finding anyone and when I saw you at the lake I wanted to make sure your against it too."

"Hun?" was the only thing Allen could say.

"Here I'll put it simple for you moyashi, I'm using you to make that old man happy and to get off my back, if I courted your sisters they would be wanting to me marry them and I don't want that. At the lake you pushed me way several times so I know you don't want me so we don't have to worry about anything but putting up an act for our families." Kanda said simply getting up and walked out the door leaving Allen alone in the room.

It wasn't till several minutes later Lavi came and found him still in his shell shock state. "Allen? Allen what's wrong you're crying?" Lavi placed his hands on Allen's shoulders making Allen snap out of it and wiping the water falling from his eyes. Allen smiled at the werewolf, "Can we go see Lenalee today?" Lavi was taken aback by the smile but nodded at the question asked.

"Yea we can go see her; do you want me to get the carriage ready now?"

"No lets walk I need to clear my mind." With a quick nod Lavi let his hands drop and walked beside Allen as they made to one of the back gates and slipped quietly out into the night.

! #$! #$ !#$! #$

Kanda found his family in the dining room quite easily and sat next to them, as he looked at the table he notice two more men was sitting near King Neah and three woman who were batting their eyes at him.

"Where's Allen?" Lord Mana asked, Kanda bowed his head a little cursing at himself. "He said he was not feeling up for dinner he needed to think on some things." Kanda said quickly as he looked to the King Neah who just nodded his head but Kanda could see a small smile come to his lips and continued eating. Kanda grabbed his glass and took a drink looking around the room he saw the servant from earlier that went to get Allen glaring at him.

"Oh Yu do you like the young man you picked? He was a pretty thing when he walked in that's for sure." Froi the man who Kanda called father since his parents died said in a low whisper Kanda grounded his teeth but smiled at the older man. "Yes he is something, that's for sure." Taking a sip out of the cup he felt the glare of the servant become even stronger, but said nothing about it as the dinner went on smoothly from there.

"Well thank you all for coming and I hope you enjoy your stay here." Neah said as he bowed to his guests and left the room with his servant right behind him. As they walked by Kanda, Kanda's eyes fallowed them, when the king and his servant walk by him, he watched the servant's eyes turn gold as they made contact with his but the man kept moving with the king.

"What did you do to piss him off Kanda?" Noise his oldest brother that Froi also took in asked. "What are you talking about Noise?"

"I may be blind Kanda but I can smell fine that werewolf smelled like he was ready to kill and just now passing you it increased several times." Kanda leaned back in the seat as he watched the rest of the family get up from their seats; some came and bowed at him and his family before fallowing the king out the door. "Don't know, nor do I care. I'm ready to go home." Getting up Kanda went out of the room and down the path that was shown to him when he first got here.

Once in Kanda saw the curtains were shut to stop any morning light from coming in. Opening them slightly Kanda looked out to see the lake that he first met Allen Walker; at the lake was Allen and that red hair from earlier, Allen looked like he was laughing at something as they walked towards the road that would lead them out of the castle ground.

"The sun about to rise in a few hours, why will he be outside?" closing the curtain Kanda walked to the bed and laid down, the thought of Allen smiling at the other man ticked him off. But he didn't want to let himself be swept with the smell of the young prince and bring all their lands to more war and rune. "I'll just keep him at arm's length, so I don't become like that man and die when his mates died, leaving a kingdom to be run by a friend." Soon the journey started to take its toll on Kanda and lure him asleep.

! #$! #$! #$! #$

The sun was rising over the tree tops when Allen and Lavi made it to the village were Lenalee and her brother Komui lived, but Lavi was tried on his feet and was now leaning on Allen who was trying not to let him fall to the ground.

"We're almost there Lavi just a little longer." Allen laughed as Lavi mutter something and tripped slightly over his feet. "Lavi? Allen?" a female voice called out Allen looked up and saw Lenalee holding a bucket of water which she put down and ran toward them. Her blackish green hair shimmered slightly in the morning light, as she went to the other side of Lavi and placed his arm around her shoulder and help Allen drag him to the house.

"Hey Lenalee!" Allen smiled as they walked by the water bucket he quickly grabbed it so Lenalee didn't have to come back for it later.

"What happened?" She asked once they got Lavi down on her brother's bed and taking the bucket from Allen and setting it near the sink.

"Oh he just tired; I had him up since noon yesterday." Allen saw her sigh, then walked up to him and gave him a hug. "What happened?" Allen smiled and just leaned into her embraces, as he thought about what all that happened.

"Lenalee did you know we're at war?" Allen felt her stiffen, "So we are, why anyone not tell me about this?" Allen pushed her back so he could look her straight in the eye.

"Your father made it law that if he didn't tell you then no one else will say a word about it. But please don't let anyone else know you know." She pulled Allen back into a hug, "It might sound selfish but with you not knowing of the war it makes it easier for us to forget it for a little bit when you come and visit." Allen nodded not knowing what to say.

"How did you find out anyways did your father tell you?" Lenalee finally pulled away and started cleaning up her house from breakfast, and started working on what was going to be lunch.

"That's the other reason I wanted to see you and get away." Allen stopped thought how he was going to say this without feeling broken but decided just too outright say it. "I'm being courted by a crowned prince of the east lands."

It was quiet Lenalee keep working as if she didn't hear him, which made Allen feel a little better. "Kanda is something else." She finally said as she took a seat next to Allen, "He so odd at first I think he's flirting with me then he goes and tells me it means nothing he just doing it to make his father get off his back." Allen turned and saw Lenalee peeling some potatoes and grabbed a knife and started to help her.

"You may not know about this, your father seem to like keeping you in the dark but promise not to say I told you." Allen nodded and quickly looked at Lavi who was softly snoring on the bed. "Kanda's real family was killed when he was just a boy from what I was told; his father's friend took the throne till Kanda can pass the test that all their kings have to pass before claiming the throne."

"Way haves he not taken it then?"

"Oh he has, several times, but the last test always gets him." Lenalee smiled as she was remembering something. "You know him don't you?" Allen asked as he watched her, she gave a nod. "Yea both me and my brother use to live in his lands when I was a small child but work was hard for my brother to find there that's why we came here."

"What was Yu like when he is in his own lands?" Allen asked, the question slipped really but Allen really wanted to know, but as he said it Lenalee just stared at him. "What?"

"How do you know his first name?"

"Oh he told me when we first met at the lake." Lenalee made a small hum sound and returned to the food in front of her and start telling Allen her life before coming to King Neah's lands, There wasn't much about Kanda in it other than he would come to her brother's store for herbs and the news that the people around the village talked about. But it made Allen feel a little better knowing that little bit, while Lenalee talked, time went by her brother came home from his herb gathering and had lunch and told Allen more about Kanda's kingdom and the different foods, herbs and anything Allen asked they had there. It was all fascinating for Allen that time slipped by so quickly that when Lavi finally woke the sun had long set.

"Shit! Allen you need to be back at the castle!" Lavi thanks Lenalee and her brother for watching Allen and letting him sleep as they walked out the door saying their goodbyes, horse rode up to the house the banner the was at the reins of the horse was one Allen knew well.

"Well looks like my first guess was right." Adam was sitting on top of a midnight black horse with a smile as Allen looked at the small group. "You do know that Allen have to be at the castle at sunset to greet his father when he wakes right, Lavi?" Adam said watching Lavi squirm.

"It was my fault Adam, Lavi kept telling me we need to go but I didn't want too, please forgive him." Allen said with a bow but Lavi just patted him on the shoulder. "Yes I know and I'll take my punishment."

"That will not be necessary since Allen was safe the whole time I will let it slide this once." Another voice said from behind Adam as Allen looked up he saw Lavi, Lenalee, and her brother bow.

"Forgive me you're Highness." Allen watched his father ride up next to him and held out a hand which Allen took and soon he was seated in front of his father on his horse.

"Lavi return home and wait for Allen there." Neah said, as he turned and rode off towards town, Adam and the other two guards right behind him.

"That's odd." Lavi watched as the small group rode out of sight. "What is?" Lenalee asked as she went and stood next to Lavi. "His Highness never forgives this easy when it comes to Allen." Lavi watched a little bit longer before turning toward the castle and started down the road back, leaving Lenalee alone to return to her own house.

! #$! #$!# $! #$! #$

Allen watched as the people in the village bow as he and his father rode by. "Where are we going if I may ask Your Highness?" Allen asked but his father was quiet even as they rode out of the village down a small path that was barely visible to the eye.

"Your Majesty is it going to be alright to bring the young prince with us?" Adam this time asked as they rode up to a larger mouth of a cave. "He is going to stay out here with Tyki and Sheryl." Was all he said as he got off the horse and handed the reins to one of the guards. Allen watched Adam got of his horse as well handing the reins to the other and fallowed his father into the cave. Allen tried to get off as well but the guards grabbed his arm and kept him in place.

"It's best you stay put Prince Allen." The guard said and Allen recognized the voice to be Tyki. "What are they doing in there Tyki?" Allen asked but neither Tyki nor Sheryl said a word, Allen watched as they kept their weapons at the ready as if waiting for something to attack.

It remained quiet for several minutes Allen kept an eye on the cave waiting for his father and Adam to come back out but nothing; several more minutes they waited Allen looked up and saw that what was left of the moon was now high in the sky signaling they been out here waited for at least two hours, Allen sighed looked back at the cave suddenly the side of his vision went red reminding Allen that he had not had any of his blood feeding since last night tea with his sisters.

"Umm, Tyki?" Allen whispered the guard gave made a noise to say he was listening, "Do you have any thing for me to feed on?" Allen felt his face go red he never had to ask before since Lavi always made sure he had some ready for him. Allen watched Tyki look thru his side bag then look at Sheryl who now was looking thru his before looking up and shaking his head no.

"Hold on maybe master Adam has some in his bag." Tyki said as Sheryl who was holding Adam's horse started looking thru the side bag. "This is not good." Sheryl said after a few moments looking thru the bag. Allen just smiled, "It is alright I can hold out a little longer." Allen turned his attention back to the cave then with a sigh closed his eyes to trying and stops his fangs from extending.

They waited for two more hours Allen felt the bloodlust kick in but he held himself back, know it would not do him any good feeding off the two werewolves or the horses that were now feeling his tension, which was making them restless. As a silent pray was being answer King Neah and Adam came walking out as if they never spent several hours in a cave.

"You're Highness! The prince have not feed he's holding back bloodlust!" Sheryl yelled as he saw them at the mouth of the cave. "That's fine let's get back home." Neah said calming as he took the reins from Tyki and got behind Allen on the horse like it was a normal every day thing for him, once Adam was on his horse they rode back to the castle.

The ride was slow much longer then Allen remembered going to the cave but as the village started appear on the raisings, the bloodlust was getting even worst with the sounds of blood pumping everywhere filled Allen's ears.

"Hold yourself my little Allen we're almost home." Allen heard someone say in his ear but he started to bite his lip and the taste of his blood started to send his mind into frenzy. But before he could lean forward and bite on the blood pumping before him a wrist came and forced its place into his mouth which he bit down letting the blood fall into his mouth calming his mind.

"There that's better, calm down and sleep I know you been awake since yesterday afternoon." The voice said once more Allen felt sleepy but he didn't do as the voiced said instead he opened his eyes to watch them ride past the village onto the path towards the castle. The wrist that was still in his mouth as he sucked at it a little more started to heal till he could not get any more blood from the wound he released the wrist he fell backwards against his father.

As if watching thru a glass Allen watched the wrist grab for the reins of the horse and the sight of his father coat came into his vision. "Forgive me you're highness." Allen whispered as he realized he just committed a crime, shakily Allen closed his eyes now letting sleep consume his mind with fear of what may happen when they get back to the castle playing over and over.

! #$! #$! #$! #$ !#$

Kanda was standing in the water garden that they had watching the koi fish lazily swim or sleep at the bottom of the ponds. When he saw the red haired servant of Prince Allen, he yelled out, "You servant! Where is Prince Allen?" he walked up, the man who looked around confused but when he saw Kanda walk up he bowed.

"I'm sorry sir he is with the king at this moment and I don't know when they will return." Lavi turned and walked into the castle, leaving Kanda to stare at where he was standing. "Ch.… fine." Kanda went back and looked at more of the gardens the lotus that was in bloom was a rare color of bluish silver which reminded Kanda of the young prince's eye. "Damn it! If I keep thinking this way I will take him on as a mate." As the sun was getting close to rising Kanda heard the king had return, rushing went to meet them, and in hopes to speak with Allen. But as he entered the entrances hall Kanda saw the king holding a sleeping Allen and many of the servants was trying to take the young prince from him but he just smiled baring his fangs to them all and told them to return to their duties before walking up the stairs toward the sleeping chambers.

"You're Highness." Kanda quickly walked up to the king who turned and looked at him. "Forgive me Prince Kanda I didn't mean to take Allen from you the whole night." He smiled but Kanda was getting the feeling he was not sorry one bit about making Kanda wait for anything, and just like the servants he dismissed King Neah turning and continued walking down the hall.

"I have a question to ask of you, if you don't mind King Walker?" Kanda took a deep breath and went after the king.

"Ask away."

"Why does Prince Allen not know about the war? He looked shocked when I told him about it." This stop King Neah in his tracks making Kanda almost running into him before stopping a foot away from the man, the feeling of murder passed over Kanda's body making Kanda reached for his sword that he left in his room because his father made him; looking at the man that stopped before him, Kanda watched the man turn slowly to look at him making the room feel like a death trap.

"You told him about the war!"

TBC

AN: Hello there my reader…. I have to say wow!... woke up this morning and looked at my email and almost fell out of my seat 4 reviews and whole lot of fallow and favs…. But thank you all it made my day so much better. And remember I don't own D. Gray-man.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

King Neah stopped and looked Kanda straight on. "You told him about the war!" He hissed, thou he really wanted to yell at the young prince, but with Allen in his arms asleep he dare not.

"Of course, it's a common topic for most people for the last six years why would I not ask him about it?" Kanda said he looked like he was going to grab for something at his waist but nothing was there. "I was keeping that from him for a reason you silly boy…. Damn that must been the reason, he went to that human girl and the herbalist for." Near turned and continued walking towards Allen's room. Once he got to the room he tapped the door with his foot, only a second later Lavi opened it.

"You're Majesty?" Lavi looked confused at first to see the king at Allen's door but when he saw Allen in the King's arms he opened the door all the way, letting Neah walking in and placed Allen down on his bed. Taking a few moments the king watched him sleep knowing the point of bloodlust that he went too would keep him out till the sun set so he didn't worry about him wandering outside when the sun went up like he normally does. Turning to Lavi, who was on one knee bowing at the end of the bed waiting for an order or for him to leave.

"When he wakes let me know, I wish to speak with him about some things." Lavi gave a nod of his head and a soft yes sir. Quickly turning and grabbing prince Kanda, who was waiting just inside the room, King Neah pulled the young vampire out of the room and dragged him somewhat down the hall, and many of the servants stood by and watched but didn't move to stop the king.

Coming to a set of double doors, Kanda hadn't seen in his wandering of the castle the King didn't even place his hand on them before they busted open as if they had been slammed. After been dragged into the room Kanda was released from the king's strong grip and stood in the center of the room as he looked around Kanda realized it was the throne room, Neah walked up the steps and sat down on his throne.

"I'll tell this to you once and only once young prince, even thou I agreed to you courting him. I know you hold nothing to or for him but if I find out your plan to take him away from me, the war with the Millennium will be that last of your concerns as I will have my armies march onto your lands and destroy you and everything you own." Kanda watched the king's eyes flash a red-gold as he looked Kanda up and down.

"Well if you knew about it why you didn't just say something about your other children or save us both the trouble and said no." Kanda now really wished he brought his sword King Neah been in rule much longer than his father when he was alive, and watching this powerful vampire looking down at him with the intention to kill, didn't help calm his nerves or the fight of flight instincts that was kicking in.

"I'm not sure, when you first came here I had my eye on you, it looked like you could see it but after watching you a bit longer it wasn't so." Neah leaned back in his throne his eyes still on Kanda watching him seeing what he would do next.

"You mean the spells that are weaved around the castle? Yes I can see those, most castles have them but yours are out right screaming for someone to break them." Kanda placed himself into a fighting stands not knowing where this was going.

"Fine if it makes you feel better I'll tell your adoptive father we can cancel the treaty, so you all can be on your way back to your kingdom and I don't have to worry about my Allen's mind being twisted with your cold heartlessness."

"My cold heartlessness? Don't you think that it could be you that's doing it to your son! Not telling him about the war as several of your villages is destroyed by that monster! Who not only controls daemons but several other creatures as well! What will happen if he slips one of his men in your castle without you knowing it and have all your children even Moyashi killed while they sleep!" Kanda yelled but only saw a smile cross the king's face, and then the king just waved his hand a blast of wind came and pushed Kanda out of the room on to the ground outside the double doors.

"I like to see him try." Was all Kanda heard from the King Neah as the doors slammed shut leaving Kanda on the ground in the dark halls after a moment Kanda got up and went to his room and slammed the door grabbing his sword he practiced in the room not caring now if he broke anything before the feeling of the room warming up with the morning sun telling him he should go to bed.

! #$! #$! #$! #$! #$

"Is everything ready?" a male's voice asked, "Yes Millennium everything is ready we're just waiting for your order." A second male said as a candle light was lighting the hall showing a small group of people standing in around it but anything else about the hall was too dark to see.

"Alright my dear family, I want all of you to attack the king and his brother, I'll go after our young prince with Tyki-pon." The first male said watching everyone nod their head and then spilt into different directions leaving only the man Millennium and Tyki standing in the hall.

"Millennium, why are we going after only the king, his brother and the youngest son? What about the older princes and princesses are we noting going to kill them too?" Tyki pulled his hair back and placed it into a ponytail so it didn't get in the way of any of the fight that was about to happen.

"Oh my dear Tyki we're not going to kill Prince Allen, I need him alive we're only going to kill the werewolf that Neah has guarding him. And what other princes and princesses are you talking about? King Neah only gave his blood to one and that is to a young man he found lying half died on the castle steps who we now call Prince Allen." Millennium opened one of the curtains to showing him to be the man that everyone called Adam the King's head servant.

"What?" Tyki helped and opened more curtains letting the last of the setting sun light flood the halls. "Oh poor Tyki-pon, did you fall under Mana's spell?" Adam reached for a pink umbrella and spin it on is pointer finger as he whistled and walked down the hall. With each window he passed the curtains opened lighting up the hall showing that gray walls of the castle covered in blood and bodies of other servants lying on the ground.

"What a mess, I'm glad I don't have to clean it up." Tyki fallowed right behind Millennium towards the young prince's room.

! #!# $! #$! #$# !$

After the king left Allen in his care Lavi locked the bedroom door and took his spot on the chair it been only five years since he came to serve in the castle, it first was him and his grandpa but the old panda vanished one day leaving Lavi to vend for himself, thinking back on those months he was glad to have that time because he would have never met Allen or Lenalee if he hadn't been hunting.

!# $! #$ Flashback ! #$! #$

The sun was high in the sky making it easier for Lavi's wolf form to hide in the shadows of the brushes and any under growth. Watching a young buck drink from the small stream Lavi kept low watching for the right moment to attack.

Once he found it he jumped at the deer but as he did something hit the deer making it drop to the ground sending Lavi over the body.

"OH! Allen it's a wolf!" a female screamed but as Lavi shook the shock of missing his target and looked at were the deer laid but the dead body was not alone anymore, a young looking man with white hair stood near the dead body bow draw and pointing at him. Shifting quickly into his human form Lavi stood with his hands up.

"Sorry! Please don't shot!"

"Ah! He's naked!" the female ran next to the man and hided her face into the man's shoulder. The man Allen just lowered his bow and laughed. "Sorry I didn't know there was any other wolves out there other than the wild ones, since Adam's pack rarely leave the castle." Taking off his coat he tossed it to Lavi.

"Better cover yourself up before Komui shows up. He will kill you if he thinks you're going to corrupt Lenalee." Just as Lavi wrapped the coat around his waist since Allen was way smaller than him to where the long coat like the small man did, another man showed up with a cross-bow pointed at Lavi.

"Komui it's alright but your bow down. He was only hunting and I took his kill away." Grabbing the deer by one of the horns and pulling it up on his back as if weighed nothing Allen smile towards him.

"Would you like to help me skin it? We can give you a share since there not much to hunt in these parts at this time with winter coming closer." Allen said with a sigh and a sad smile. Lavi couldn't help but feel a little broken at that since he been caching rabbits and deer almost every day since his grandpa vanished.

"No you got to him faster than I did so he all your." Waving a hand Lavi turned and walked back home to the small house that he was staying in.

It wasn't till a couple of days later Lavi meet Allen and Lenalee again in the forest this time they both were looking at different flowers that was growing at the bottom of some old tree.

"And what's this one?" Allen was pointing at the flowers as Lenalee said the name of the flower and what sounded like how they can be used in healing.

"And this one?" Allen pointed to a red looking lily Lenalee looked at it for a few moments. "I don't know I never seen that one before." As she reached for it Lavi jumped out and changed back into his human form.

"Don't touch that one! It's a blood lily!" He yelled running to stop her but he tripped and fell on top of Allen who fell backwards on top of Lenalee.

"Oww…. That hurt you know!" Allen said as he pushed Lavi off to the side way from the flowers and got up to help Lenalee. Sitting up Lavi looked at them Lenalee took one look at him before turning her head with a blush on her face. Of course Allen took his coat off and tossed it at him.

"What did I tell you about Komui, if he finds you walking around naked and Lenalee around he will kill you." Laughing the three smiled at each other.

"Oh I didn't introduce myself last time; my name is Allen, Allen Walker." Holding out a hand, Lavi took it and found him-self being pulled to his feet. "Wow your strong, are you a wolf like me?" Lavi asked as he wrapped the coat around his waist to cover himself up.

Lenalee laughed but Allen just smiled as a blush form across his cheeks. "No Allen is a vampire from the Walker family that rules over these lands." Lavi stared in shock as he then looked Allen up and down.

"Vampire?" Allen nodded and smiled big so show his fangs, Lavi poked him in the check. "But you're not burning up I thought vampires hate sun light, with the… you know burning to a crisp when it hits them." Allen laughed and swats Lavi's hand away.

"Every vampire family has something special about them; my father can walk in the sun without being crisp as you put it." Lavi was still poking Allen as he followed them back to a small cabin near a road.

"Brother we're back!" Lenalee called out as they walked in to the cabin she went straight to the dresser and started pulling out some clothes and tossing them towards Lavi. "Here ware this it seems every time we met your always naked." Allen laughed as he watched Lavi's face turn to shock then bright red with embarrassment.

"Well he is a wolf Lenalee, Adam told me that clothes don't change with their bodies, so what do you want from him?" Sitting down at the table Allen pointed to a door where Lavi looked in and saw it was a wash room.

"To not look at a naked man, unless he's my husband. Is that so hard to ask for?" Lavi heard her say as he finished getting dressed as he opened the door.

"NOOO! I WILL NEVER LET YOU MARRY! NO MAN GOOD FOR YOU MY LENALEE!" the man Komui was hugging Lenalee around her waist crying, Allen had his head down on the table looking like he was crying but Lavi listened more closely and heard he was holding back laugher.

"Uhh?" Lavi said tracking everyone's attention, Allen looked at him with a big smile that only made Lavi smile back. "There a little big but they do." Lenalee kicked her brother to make him let go as she got back to work making dinner.

"Well I better get back home father will be waking soon." Allen got up and waved too them before leaving. Lavi looked at the two siblings and saw they were talking about something so Lavi slipped outside and saw Allen walking down the road.

"Hey Allen!" Lavi ran up to him, Allen stopped and looked behind him, "Hey something wrong?" Lavi just grinned "Yea I forgot to tell you my name." Lavi gave a small bow "Lavi Bookman at your service."

"Oh so that's why you didn't want one of Adam's pack members taken care of you. You found a protector." A voice startling both men as they looked down the road to see two men walking down the road, both men had with long wavy brownness black hair and soft blue eyes and dress in a way that only screamed high class to Lavi.

"Oh you're Highness, Uncle Mana!" Allen ran up to them and gave a bow, one man stopped and gave Allen a hug as another walked up to Lavi and looked him up and down. "You do know shifting to your wolf state a lot, does affect you're out word appearance." The man circled around Lavi.

"Hun?"

"Your left eye it's now that of a complete wolf's." Lavi covered his eye and looked away from the man. The man walked back to Allen and the other. "Well maybe you finally be on time for something with him, I approve but we will need to get something better clothing then what he is dressed in, if he is going to serve royalty." The man walked back up the road leaving the other man and Allen alone.

"Uh Mana what just happened?" Allen looked back at Lavi and then to Mana who was looking at his brother. "Well he has been talking about giving you a servant since you're late for several important events…. I think he just approved of that young man for the job." They both looked at Lavi.

! #$ !#$ !# End of Flashback ! #$! #$ !#$

Lavi rested his eyes as he smiled at that the thoughts of the past, it was fun serving Allen the smaller man like doing simple stuff and never really bothered with his brothers and sisters. But like the king said that day Allen has times he like to forget stuff like his blood feeding, and going to the great hall to greet his father every day.

But Allen was always forgiven and just set to his room, Adam the head of the servants wanted to punish Lavi all the time for it but Allen just dragged him along and they went and caused problems elsewhere. Think a little more on it every time Lavi saw Allen's brothers and sisters it always felt like he was looking thru some type of glass he couldn't really point out anything special about them like Allen and every time he was with Allen and he sitting or talking with one of them it was only Allen's smell he could smell.

"Something's not right." Lavi opened his eyes and got up from his set to open the curtains to see the sun just above the trees painting the sky a dark blue. "Looks like it's going to rain." Watching the clouds slowly move in Lavi looked down at the ground and saw two wolfs from Adam's pack carry something. Lifting his eye patch he watched with both eyes and just a he was about to turn away one of them dropped their end showing one of the human servants that Lavi saw when he got back to the castle.

"What the?!" looking closely as he could from the second floor he could see bite marks around the woman's neck and blood everywhere on her clothes before the other wolf grabbed her up and finished carrying the body down to the lake.

"That's not right." Lavi grabbed a bag and stuffed it with several things for him and Allen, before he shoved Allen to wake him. "Come on wake up Allen." But he didn't wake so Lavi strapped the back on and picked Allen off the bed and went to the hidden passage out, that Mana showed him the first night he stayed with Allen.

Just as the passage door closed behind them Lavi heard Allen's room door open. "Oh Prince Allen!" It was Adam but Lavi was not going to say long enough to find out why he was in the room and continued down the path that lead outside the castle into the forest.

! #$! #$! #$! #$! #$

Kanda woke before the sun set it was normal for him but something was off, the smell of blood was high in the air and it was making his hunger grow. Getting up Kanda opened the door to his room just to shut it quickly.

"Damn why do they even bother opening those damn curtains so early the sun not even down yet." Going to his chest of clothes Kanda dressed as slowly as possible hoping the sun will finally set and he can go feed.

"Hey Kanda are you up?" Daisya his other older brother asked thou the golem they had. "Hn."

"The air it's thick with blood, Nosie saying it's only a couple of hours old." Finishing dressing Kanda grabbed his sword and strapped it to his side. "So something out there killing the servants and more than likely getting ready to kill us too, all the window curtains are open." Standing a few feet from the door Kanda watched it. Several minutes went by and nothing Kanda waited longer till he just couldn't take it anymore slowly opening his door he saw the sun was past the tree tops but the rays was blocked by heavy rain clouds rolling in.

"Hey Nosie, Daisya is the old man up?" Kanda said to his golem quietly leaving his room and walking down the hall. "Yu, why don't you ever call me father." The older man voice spoke thou the golem.

"Tc. Old man the rain clouds are blocking the rest of the sun's rays I'm going to look around." Kanda said, as he quickly went down the stairs to the entrance hall. once he made it to the hall it was clean thou the smell of blood was stronger. Looking around Kanda went down the hall that lead to Allen's room, just as the door came into his sight a hand reached out and grabbed him from behind pulling him into another room.

"Quite Prince Kanda or you'll grab their attention." The voice was Lord Mana, once the man let go of Kanda, Kanda turned and looked at him he was ragged looking like he was just in a fight, small scrapes here and there and what looked like a gash was taking out of his leg.

"What happened?"

"Adam's pack turned on us, their are now fighting my brother in the throne room. But Adam out looking for Allen." Mana sat down on the bed and he grabbed some of the sheets and ripped them to make a wrap for his leg.

"Why now? My family here and could also stop them too, it would be easier for him to attack when we left." Kanda watched the older vampire finish up wrapping his leg before standing up and walking to the wall. "I don't know, but Adam knows about my illusions so we best get out of here. Can you contact your family in some way?" Kanda gave a nod Mana pointed to a small marking on the wall.

"Tell them in their rooms there is a mark just like this if they push it a door to the underground passes will open up." Mana pushed it making a small part of the wall open up, walking into the hall Kanda grabbed his golem.

"Hey is everyone still in their room?" Kanda walked up to the wall and looked at the mark it looked a like some type of cross but a flower all at the same time. Pushing his hand against it he felt it was carved into the wall.

"I'm with Nosie." Daisya said over the golem and a yes came from their father. "On the wall is a cross like rose if you push it, it opens a passage way take it I'll meet you at the end of it." Kanda went in and followed Mana who stood just inside waiting for him.

"Okay now what do you mean by your illusion?" Kanda asked as Mana turned and continued walking down the path but before he did Kanda watched a smile cross his lips. "That young prince is the magic of it; it wouldn't be an illusion if I told you what I didn't want you to see." Mana quickly moved thru the tunnel till they came to the end where a ladder, as they went up Kanda notice bushes covering the hole which they were coming out of. Once outside and having brushed off the dirt Kanda noticed the storm had moved in and the rain started to fall heavy against him and Mana.

"Good the rain will remove our scent from the ground, and remove our tracks as well." Mana looked around before heading towards an off beating path. "Hey! What about your brother and the others that are still in the castle!" Kanda ran up and grabbed Mana's arm turning him around.

"Neah will be fine I believe in my brother, and second the others but Allen and Lavi are dead so no need to worry about them anymore." Mana pulled his arm out of Kanda's hold and continued walking down the path; Kanda stayed right behind him as they moved farther down the path lighting filled the sky playing tricks with those on the ground. Kanda was reaching for his sword every second with shadows being casted by the rain and the forest.

"Kanda." Nosie voice came over the golem, "Yea?"

"All of us our out of the castle we're in a small hunters hut in the forest, from what father says, King Neah with us too he's badly hurt is Lord Mana still with you?" Kanda watched Mana move faster as Nosie voice asked the question.

"Yea we're on our way I think Lord Mana knows where you're talking about." Picking up his pace they ran thru the forest till Kanda almost ran into Mana as he stopped suddenly.

"Lord Mana." the servant that was glaring at Kanda from the dinner was standing in front of them with several wolfs. "Adam…why? We have been nothing but kind to you and your pack when you came to this land. Why would you do this?" Mana reached behind him and pushed Kanda into brushes before walking back some more.

"Was someone with you?" Adam took a step forward as looked at the brushes opposite that Kanda fell in. "Someone like whom? You know I'm a master of illusions I could be alone making think I'm with someone or someone could truly be with me. But I say this if someone was with me, I'll tell them to continue on till they find what we were looking for." Mana then turned and ran, all the wolves followed him but Adam stayed and waited. Kanda waited as well, he kept his breath slow so not to track the servant's attention.

"I know you are out there. I'll let you live if you tell me where I can find Allen Walker and Neah Walker." The man moved to the brushes a crossed from Kanda as he moved thru the bushes Kanda took the time to slowly get up using the noise Adam was making to hide his. "Come on whoever you are, why would you want to hide them. Their kingdom is almost to ruin from the war, all now left is for them to fall and this land can start anew." Father into the wood Adam looked around, Kanda used that moment to jump out from the bushes and run down the path that Mana was running before the wolves chased him off.

More lighting light up the skies but the thunder that came with it didn't hid the sound of a blood curdling howl that sounded through the forest. Not bothering to stop Kanda kept running straight hoping that he could find that cabin everyone was talking about. The low tree branches caught Kanda's hair several time to the point it pulled the hair tie out, leaving his hair loses and blowing around freely, his clothes where getting ripped here and there from thrones of plants, covering him in small little scratches.

"FIND THEM! BUT I WANT ALLEN ALIVE!" Adam's voices rang out violently thru the forest now with the heavy down pour of rain and thunder. It was so loud Kanda could have almost sworn the man was right on top of him, but Kanda soon had to stop he came to a cliff.

"Shit, where is that cabin?" looking back Kanda heard howling move thru the forest, taking a look back at the cliff Kanda saw water below. "Please be deep water." Kanda jumped from the cliff to the water below.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lavi quickly moved thru the forest, Allen still heavy asleep in his arms. "Damn I knew I didn't like that wolf and his pack for a reason." Looking back to the castle Lavi saw storm clouds covering the sky now darkening everything even the setting sun.

"Damn I don't think the safe houses will do any good since Adam knows them." Lavi thought about where to go and only one place came to mind.

"Shit I have to warn Lenalee and Komui." Changing his path toward the main road Lavi smelled the air but nothing came to his nose since the skies were sweeping all smells of the world with the promise of rain, which no one had to wait long as the first drop hit him then so after another came till the sky let go of all it, making both him and Allen drenched to the bone.

But as the lights of Lenalee's home came to view, Allen started to stir. "Hun?! Lavi what's going on?" The falling water woke Allen completely up; looking around from his spot in Lavi's arms Allen saw Lenalee's home. "Why are we here Lavi?" Lavi remained quite he shifted Allen in his arms and banged on the door.

"Yes?" They could hear Lenalee's voice on the other side of the door and soon it was opened just a crack. "Lavi! Allen! Both of you are all wet, what happened?" Lenalee opened the door all the way once she saw who it was. "Lenalee you have to leave now. The castle is under attack they may be after you too." She nodded and went back into her house to wake her brother, but Lavi didn't wait for them and quickly ran back into the forest.

"Lavi! Wait what happen to that castle? Lavi what about my family? I have to find them!" Allen begin to struggle in Lavi's arms but Lavi held on tight and tried to remember the path to the cabin he used to live in with his grandpa so he could figure out the next step. "I'm sorry Allen but Mana made me promise if anything happens I get you to safety first, he more than likely kill me if he found out I just told Lenalee to leave before making sure your safe." Lavi huffed out as he jumped over a small creek when he heard it, the way Allen froze in his arms he heard it just as clearly as he did.

"Lavi was that a wolf's howl?" Lavi moved now, fear had crept into his veins. Allen wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck watching behind them as Lavi kept running even when the cabin came to view, something told Lavi to keep going and that's what he did. Still running past the fields and the small babbling brooks, Lavi moved faster as more howling reached their ears but it was far away now, closer to the forest on the other side of the castle, but the sound only spurred Lavi to move faster.

Lavi ran for what felt like miles his legs were screaming for him to stop and even with Allen's light weight he body began to tried quickly but soon they found themselves at another road which neither recognize. But luck was on their side as a small caravan was slowly moving past them. "Hey! Hello!" Lavi ran to the front of one of the covered wagons and saw a pale man sitting at the front he had mostly black hair except for a streak of a white that fell in front of his face and a blond women with pigtails sitting next to him.

"Aleister slow down." The woman said as she saw Lavi running next to the wagon. "Get in the both of you we're moving as fast as we can in this weather but its better than walking the whole way." She moved inside Lavi kept up with the moving wagon so he could get Allen on before jumping on himself. As soon both he and Allen was in the back of the wagon cloth fell on Lavi's head, looking up the blond woman was already helping Allen dry his hair and telling another woman dressed in black that matched her black hair and the shadow under her eyes to grab some clothes for them to change into.

"Thank you so much." Allen said with a smile as he tried to stop the woman from undressing him. "You need to get out of those wet clothes and we need to get rid of them as well if you're on the run who ever after you will start looking on the roads but we be far east by the time they start looking on this side road." The blond said as she pointed to a small side window in the wagon.

"Thanks." Lavi started to pull off his wet clothes and dry himself off as the woman in black finally found some clothes for them to ware and handed it to them. The blond went back up front as the other one sat down and turned way so both Lavi and Allen could get out of the rest of their wet clothes, once Lavi made sure they both were dried off he started helping Allen into a pair of light tan pants and the white long sleeve shirt, once finished and Allen was sitting down Lavi got dressed into a pair of dark brown pants and a black sleeveless shirt. Making sure his eye patch was still in place Lavi ringed out his green bandana and placed it back on before grabbing their old clothes and tossing them out of the side windows.

Closing the shutters to the window Lavi went and sat down next to Allen his legs ached now with a burning pain but he didn't say a word as he watched Allen pull his legs up close to his chest and rested his head on them he didn't look up as the woman in black placed a plate of cheese and bread in front of them.

"Thank you." Lavi took some of the bread and cheese and placed a hand on Allen's shoulder as he held it out for him. "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Allen you need to eat something, please." Lavi took a bit and swallowed before holding it out again for Allen. For several moments Allen didn't move but he lifted his head and took the bread and cheese and started to take small bits out of it. Lavi took the rest from the plate and finished it off. The ride was quiet no one asked who anyone was or what happened, for some reason Lavi felt like they already knew and was giving both him and Allen time to morn for what they just lost.

"We're coming to a check point. Cover the little one with a blanket and don't talk." Someone said and soon Allen was covered in a blanket so you could not see anything but tip of his nose to his chin, before Allen could say anything the dark dressed woman came and sat next on the other side of him and wrapped her arms around him. For the moment Allen felt like crying but he held it in and rested his head slightly on the woman as cart slowed down to a stop.

"Halt we need to check all wagons, and you need to tell us who all in there." Lavi heard a male said outside light walked by the wagon but it was hard to tell if it was from a lantern or from the lighting. But seconds later the back of the wagon opened and a couple men looked in.

"Who's all in here?"

"Mmyy niece and her hussband." The woman stutters out as she held Allen even tighter. Soon the blond said the same thing but with the line of sister was added. "Niece you say, she looks kind of small?" one of the men got into the wagon and walked up to Allen, the woman pulled Allen closer to her as if she was trying to pull him into her being.

"Haha did you not hear them Frank, the red head is her husband." One of the other guards that was still outside the wagon said but soon left. Lavi took the moment and stood up and placed himself in front of Allen and the woman.

"Back off." Lavi said he watched the guards eyes look at Allen with a hunger.

"Oh you sure have some guts for a gypsy. I bet your wife's good in bed." The man said the woman holding Allen gave a whimper but Lavi already set his fist straight into the man's face knocking out of the cart onto the ground. The man driving the cart behind them laughed as they watched the guard hold a bloody nose and the other guards come running to his side.

"Told you not too, come on Frank… it all clear they just the silk and spice traders." One of the men said as others picked up Frank with him holding his bloody nose and dragged him away. Lavi closed the back of the wagon then sat back down as the wagons begin to move again. Looking to where Allen was the woman still held on to him but not as she was with the man in here, Allen didn't seem to mind as he kept his head rested against the woman.

"Lavi, where are we going?" Allen asked after a while, when the woman went to sleep.

"I…I… We're going to ask help form another kingdom." Lavi didn't know what to say but he knew what came out made Allen happy since he could see a small smile on the smaller man's face. "Okay." Allen said and soon Lavi saw him breathing steadily signaling he was fast asleep.

"What are you really going to do?" the man Aleister asked as he looked over his shoulder to Lavi, "I don't know. What can I do?" Lavi watched Allen from his spot.

"We're right now heading toward the kingdom to the east; I believe it's ruled by the Kanda family you can ask them for aid."

"They're not there." Lavi thought back on the man that he saw at the lake with Allen just the other day. "How do you know that?" the blond woman asked as she took the reins from the man who went in the wagon and sat down. "I saw them meeting King Neah before the attack."

"Well I have a friend that live in that kingdom, if you like planting season coming up he can always use help and willing to feed you both if you help him with that." The man said as he pulled a blanket around him. "I don't think so, once you stop we will taking our leave I don't think staying in one place will help us much." Lavi closed his eyes took as deep breath and let the wagon rock him to sleep as well.

! #$! #$! #$! #$! #$! #$ !#

The cabin in the forest was dark but the people sitting inside it knew if they had any light other than the lighting outside it could be bad of them all.

"Allen where is my Allen!" laying down on the bed Neah rasped thru deep breathes, he was healing slowly but the other three man in the room knew he was not going to make it, he was losing to much blood and with the dear they caught before hiding was not enough blood for the man and if any of them gave up some of theirs it would leave them to weak if not dead themselves.

"Were Kanda and Lord Mana?" Daisya looked out the window being careful to not anything outside to see him. "The howling earlier didn't sound good, those wolfs were hunting for the fun of hunting." Nosie sat near the back door keeping an ear to the door.

"Hey old man?" one of the three golems that floated around the room spoke up. "Yu! You're alright!" Froi grabbed the golem that was making the commutation. "Yea I'm fine I had to jump of a cliff to lose the wolf pack and right now I'm cave that was near the lake I fell into."

"Cave? Is Allen with you?" King Neah rasped lowly but Froi repeated it so Kanda could answer. "No, nether is Lord Mana, he pushed me in the bushes and used some type of illusion magic to hid me as he made a run getting most of the wolves to chase him." Neah cried out in pain as he tried to get up.

"No you need to stay still and save your strength." Froi gently pushed him back down. "No, I must find Allen! He's their main target, and if Millennium finds him it could mean the end to all the kingdoms."

"Hey, someone is coming near the cabin." Daisya said as he pulled out a bell that looked as big as a ball. "Shit their gone!" Daisya looked again but he saw no one. "Mana, Allen's missing." Neah said just as the door slowly opened. Daisya dropped the bell and kicked it to the door but it was stop in midair and tossed back at him as if someone just played catch with a child.

"I think Lavi took him out of the castle sometime during the attack." Mana figured appeared as the door closed and he walked up to his brother. "But…*Cough* will he keep him *Cough* safe." Neah started to cough up blood as he reached out for brother's hand. Mana gave a small smile and brushed the sweat soaked hair out of Neah's face.

"Yes I'm sure he will, one thing I know about Bookman even if they don't know about their powers, they can always find a good place in the side lines to watch, and I'm sure Lavi will keep Allen with him at all times." As Mana said this he watched Neah smile and rested back on the bed, his eye stay focused on his brother but you could tell that the life had left them.

"Froi I have a request for you and your kingdom." Mana turned to the man then looked at the golem that was flying near him. "And to you as well when you take your kingdom crown prince, if Allen finds away into your kingdom protect him please. He is the only happiness me and my brother had in a long time and he is something special.

"What about his brothers and sisters?" Froi asked as he watched Mana take his jacket off and cover his brother with it.

"I'm an illusionist, when Allen was younger he always acted like people were there, when no one was. So I just made it look that way for others to see." Mana took a seat and looked at the golem. "Your kingdoms lost, Lord Mana even if Moyashi was crowned king, the werewolf will more than likely kill him before he can make anything better." Kanda said over the golem.

"It's not lost, the lands not dead it's asleep, both me and Neah placed it that way, the people here know that and all the villages you heard that been attacked had been empty for several weeks. Once Allen comes to his power the land will awake again and that what Millennium wants, it's what he been after with me and my brother but we would rather die than give it to him." Mana then looked back to his brother.

"What does Millennium want when the land wakes?" Daisya asked as he kept an eye outside again.

"There's a rare plant that grows here that gives anyone abilities they could only dream of having. But to harvest it one must be a child of night that can walk in the sun."

"A vampire that can walk in the sun, that's a good one." Daisya laughed. "That's the Walker family special ability. We can walk in the sun… it's the reason we rule this land; the plant grows here and we can harvest it and use it." Mana watched everyone's eye fall onto him.

"Wow that explain how you could live so long with the humans in your land without them rioting." Froi sat back a listen on as his children and Lord Mana talked. "I'm sure Millennium will find a way to brainwash Allen and use him to harvest the plant. It's a red flower it mostly goes by the name of Blood Lily to the locals but to the outsiders it's called Philosopher stone." Mana continued Froi watched as the man was taking deeper breathes then he should.

"Why tell us? We could use Prince Allen as well to harvest it and uses its power." Noise said as he removed his ear from the back door to listen closely to the other vampire. "You could and there nothing I could do, but I will warn you the Bookman clan will not stand by if that happen." Mana gave as small smile as his eyes started to close. "But just please don't let our dear Allen fall into Millennium's hands, he is our pride and joy ever since we found him at our door step all those years ago." Mana said with his last breath even as the night skies continue to storm on.

"What are we going to do?" Daisya asked and looked to their father as he got up and covered Mana with a blanket. "There is not much we can do, if what Lord Mana says is right, and a Bookman with the prince they more likely run to the tower and from there the prince will be out of our reach."

"Not if we get to them before then. They have to cross our lands first before they can enter their lands to get to the tower." Kanda spook up from the golem, Froi looked at the golem. "What are you planning Yu?" he asked but he had a pretty good idea already.

"I'm going after him; it was both King Neah and Lord Mana's dying wish that he stay safe and how safe can he be if we don't know where he is." The golem then cut off, but no one in the cabin say anything; Froi just grabbed the small bag from the table and went to the door.

"Well there nothing here for us, and we don't have much time now let's get back home. Daisya start a fire and burn this cabin to the ground."

~! #~! #~! #

After hearing about Allen Walker, Kanda wanted to find the vampire and hold him but he would never say that out loud to anyone. Getting up from his spot on the cave floor Kanda strapped his beloved sword to his back and ripped a strip of cloth from his coat to put up his hair.

"Now if I was a werewolf on a run with a vampire prince what road will I take." Kanda looked outside the cave to see the rain let up a little but not much. "Well moyashi can handle sun light so the main roads will be best to hid with all the different smells from other travelers… but the only main road to my kingdom is the silk and spice traders side road." Kanda then ran out of the cave as fast as he could to the road, it took him a couple of hours but as he got close to the road he saw a light of a cart traveling down it. The rain stopped and it the skies started to clear signaling that dawn was on its way.

"Whose there?" the man driving the horses of the cart said out when Kanda got close to the forest side. "Komui Lee?" Kanda said as the voice sounded like the herbalist that lived in his kingdom several years ago.

"Prince Kanda, is that you?" the cart stopped and Kanda walked up to the driver and saw it was the herbalist, a head popped out from the cabin of the cart to revile his sister Lenalee.

"It haves been a years. How are you?" Komui moved a little so Kanda could get onto the cart seat with him and started the horse back up so they were on the move again.

"Hm. Can I get a ride with you back into the kingdom?"

"Yea of course, Lenalee cover the windows so when the sun rises we don't have an extra crispy prince in our cart." Lenalee nodded and went back into the cart Komui quickly locked the door as the gates between the lands approached. "Kanda can you handle the guards I heard as of late one or two of them have been raping women travelers." As the guards came out from their tower Kanda stood up as Komui stopped the cart.

Kanda smelled blood from one of the guards and saw the man had a broken nose. "Halt we need to check the cart." The broken nose guard said as walked up to the cart. "No you don't, you will let us pass." Kanda said but some of the guards just laughed.

"And who do you think you are? The Prince of the Lotus?" the laughing guards laughed even harder but the few that didn't laugh, took one look at Kanda and was soon on their knees. Kanda smiled his fangs extended he grabbed for his sword and pulled it out and pointed to the guard with the broken nose.

"Yes I am Prince Kanda and you just signed your death warrant." Kanda jumped from the cart as he landed on the ground behind the still standing men he looked at the ones that was kneeling. "Who is in charge of this post?" one of the older looking men pointed to one of the standing men. Kanda just looked behind him. "Well that's just sad… well who wants to be in charge?" one of the younger men stood up and bowed at the waist.

"I will sir!" Kanda swished his sword before sheathed it, the blood that was on the sword splattered on the ground. "I was told that some men have been raping women who would that be captain?" the man stood up and looked slightly confused but pointed to the other men that was now headless and falling to the ground.

"Well make sure it doesn't happen or you will join them, which goes for everyone here." A group of yes sir called out thru the night. "Oh another thing have a red hair man with eye patch came thru yet? He will have a young looking man with white hair with him." All the men gave a no but the new captain thought for a moment.

"I saw a red hair man with an eye patch but I didn't see him with a white hair man, he was with the spice traders."

"Oh you mean the one with the wife that you couldn't really see her face since she was all covered up and that scary looking woman was hugging?" the new captain nodded. "Yea it was funny as hell seeing Frank's face when that man punched him. That man was strong almost like a werewolf strong he closed the wagon's door by himself when it took two us to open it." The men got up and started to remove the bodies of the dead and went to open the gate for Kanda.

"So they found the gypsies, that's going to be harder to find they, gypsies don't camp anywhere near the main roads." Kanda muttered to himself as he got back onto the cart and sat down next to Komui who started the horses and move thru the gates.

"You're looking for Allen and Lavi?" Lenalee's voice came from inside the cart Komui unlocked the door so she could come out. "Yes he in danger and King Neah and Lord Mana asked if I could watch and protect him." Lenalee giggled making both men look at her.

"Is that the only reason, Allen told me you are courting him, plus you gave him your first name, last time I checked you only let your closest family call you that and you still have a problem with that." Kanda turned his head away from her but her giggling just grew.

"Well, let his highness in the back Lenalee, the sun going to rise soon." She nodded and moved out of the door way so Kanda could climb into the back there was not much room since it looked like they packed their whole live in the small cart.

"You're moving again?"

"Lavi came to us some time last night and told us the castle was under attack before he ran off with Allen. Knowing Allen spend a lot of time with me, my brother thought it best we move out of the land." Lenalee smiled at Kanda who found a small spot to sit down, removing his sword from his back Kanda set it down in front of him before sitting down and closing his eyes.

"When we get to the first village can you get me some blood I don't know how long my journey going to take, plus I may need it for moyashi, when I do find him." Lenalee nodded and told her brother before closing the door and taking a seat near it.

"Well can I ask you some questions, Allen never really like talking about it but it seem to me like he didn't really know himself?"

"What's that?" Kanda closed his eyes to mediate, "Why is it a crime for one to drink blood from the ruling vampire?" Kanda smiled at this it was normal for humans to ask but since Komui had been kind to him in the past he answered.

"It's not just the ruling vampire it's any vampire in general. For humans to drink vampire's blood it will turn them into a vampire and they will gain the same traits that vampire they drank from, as like how the Walker's can walk in the sun and my family can summon underworld demons." Lenalee nodded again.

"What about another vampire drinking from another vampire?" Kanda eyes snapped opened when she asked this, he felt his face go red and was glad that it was dark in the cabin so she couldn't see him like he could see her. "It's a mating right, for one to drink from another it has the same as humans and they gain the same traits, but a bond is formed as well and it's a strong bond that will but the vampire into a crazy state that it could smother the one their bond too."

Lenalee gave a sound saying she was thinking, "So if you and Allen mated you could walk in the sun and Allen could summon underworld demons that neat. But what about if I human gets turned vampire can they mate with another?"

"To tell the truth I don't know most of the time turned vampires stay with the vampire that turned them because…" Stopping Kanda thought on how King Neah acted.

"Because what?" Kanda saw her move the curtain slightly look outside, Kanda watched as the sun's first light hit her face. "Because the vampire that turns the human becomes like a mated vampire and they do smother the human they turn and will find ways to make the human see how much they need them."

"What? But sounds a lot like King Neah is with Allen, he always watching him and Allen would never get in trouble for anything." Closing the curtain she rests her head back looking toward where Kanda sat, Kanda didn't say anything more even when she asked Kanda just pretended to be asleep but in fact he was lost in his thought.

'If that true and moyashi is a turned, the Bookman will not protect him they kill him turned vampires are dangerous with the fact they go into blood lust to easy.' The thought of the kiss he gave the young man popped into his head but want Kanda found odd was the feeling of fear that crept into him, the fear that he may never have another kiss from the smaller man if he was found out and was killed.

TBC

AN Hello all my reader I want to give a thanks out to one hananotsuki hime Thank you for telling me since I do my own editing I do get my words mixed up and I can't see the difference till someone points it out so thanks I'll try to fix it this weekend so it will look better. Thanks also to my other reviews and all those that favorite and fallow this story it really nice to see those first thing when I wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The wagons pulled off the main road after they passed the first village; Allen was enjoying his talk with Miranda the dark haired woman, Aleister and his wife Eliade were up front driving the cart to the camp grounds.

"So what is it like, Allen?" Miranda asked as they were playing a game of card which Allen was really good at and won every game.

"Hun?" Allen looked up from his hand.

"What's it like to be a vampire?" Miranda asked again looking up from her cards. "I would think it is hard with not going out in the sun but you seem alright… unless you are not a vampire… then… I'm SORRY!" she started crying Allen gave her a smile and laugh.

"No I'm a vampire I still need to drink blood or I go into what's called a blood lust, it's hard to control sometimes but I gone almost 16 hours without blood before it kicks in." stopping her crying Miranda gave a small oh and played her hand which she lost again to Allen.

"Specking of feeding when was the last time you feed?" Lavi asked as he stood up to starch his legs, Allen's face went red as he thought about the ride home. "When I was with father yesterday."

"Hun… you were passed out cold when he brought you to your room with Prince Kanda." Lavi watched Allen's face go a darker shade of red. "So King Neah was trying to get you to mate with Kanda hum?" Lavi gave a sigh Allen never liked feeding from people and Lavi had to always mix it with some type of food or drink to get him to take it.

"No I feed from father." Allen said in a whisper it was so low Miranda couldn't here but Lavi did and felt his heart stop. "WHAT!? But that's only…. What happened?" Lavi quickly grabbed Allen's face to look in Allen's eyes.

"Well when I went with father, he went out to a cave just outside the village he and Adam went into the cave for several hours and during that time my blood lust kicked in and I was trying to control myself but when they got back and started back to the castle the sound of pounding blood and the taste of it when I bit my lip sent me into a frenzy and as I went to feed on the horse, father placed his wrist into my mouth and I bit down." Allen whispered he tried to avoid looking Lavi in the eye.

'That doesn't sound normal; vampires only give their mate their blood.' Lavi thought but as he throw off balanced as the wagon came to a stop, making him fall on top of Allen. "Okay love bugs we made it to the camp grounds, we're going to be here for a week or two, your more than welcome to stay if you like." Eliade said as she went to the back of the wagon and pulled the latch letting the door drop open.

"Oh thanks but we must keep moving." Lavi got off of Allen and helped him up as well, Eliade gave a nod as she grabbed a few things and handed it two Lavi. "Here, these potions I made they should help heal any wounds you may get and an empty bottle I'm sure you can find some use for it." Taking the bottles from her Lavi placed them into his back and placed it on.

"Thank you so much for your help." Allen hugged both the women before he bowed his head. "Sorry I don't know what came over me." both women laughed and gave him a hug.

"It's alright little prince, stay safe alright." Eliade said as she patted Allen's head and watched Lavi jump out of the back and then helped Allen down. Miranda went out next to help the others get camp ready, leaving Eliade alone in the wagon.

Going to one of her draws she pulled out a small hand mirror and looked into it, a few seconds later a shadow of a man was seen but it was the bright blue eyes that if anyone could see was the easiest to focus on. "Well it's been a while my dear little Akuma doll what can I do for you?"

"I just ran into the young Prince Walker and his servant they are heading into the Shadow Forest as we speak."

"Why didn't you keep them there with you?"

"I'm sorry sir the servant was not going to have it he wanted to leave as soon as possible. But I did give them a sleep drafts saying it was healing draft in the bottles you gave me." Sharp teeth shown in the mirror and the shadow laughed. "You said their going to the Shadow Forest right?" she nodded.

"Good." Was all the shadow said, as the mirror turned back to normal, "My love is everything alright?" Aleister said as his head popped in the back of the wagon. "Oh yes everything fine just wanted to make sure I looked alright for tonight."

! #$! #$ #$! #$ !#$

As Lavi helped Allen down from the wagon they moved to the edge of the camp moving closer to the forest. Looking back at the caravan Lavi made sure no one was looking at them before he pulled Allen with him the small road the caravan took to get here.

"Why are we going back Lavi?" Allen asked softly when he saw how anxious Lavi was, "I don't like this forest it reminds me of the forest my grandfather took me thru once."

"Oh I remember you telling about that one you said your grandfather called it the Shadow Forest." Lavi gave a nod and both he and Allen started to run quickly down the path till the caravan could no longer see in the distance. "Yes that's what he called it; he told me many would get lost in there if they didn't know where they're going."

"But you know where we're going right?" Allen walked beside Lavi who gave him a smile. "Yea but we need the main roads not forest paths, here I need a better smell of where we are." Lavi handed Allen the bag and started to take off his clothes once naked and finished helping Allen put his clothes into the bag so it was easier for Allen to carry Lavi shifted to his wolf form which over the last few years made him big, big as in his shoulders was to Allen's stomach.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that." Allen smiled and starched Lavi behind his ear, Lavi gave as happy bark then he had his nose to the ground and soon he started walking down the road path Allen fallowed right behind, the sun which been up for a while was now getting close to leave its highest pointed in the sky, making the world above them look bright even the path was getting lots of light.

But the forest surrounding the path looked darker than a moonless night, and Allen was getting the feeling of being watched, it was getting to the point Allen placed a hand on Lavi's furry back making the red wolf look around too. Allen felt the fur from Lavi started to rise and Lavi started to crouch. Allen took this as to get on the wolf's back, once seated Lavi took off running Allen grabbed the a hold of the red fur so he would not fall off leaning closer to Lavi's body, Allen turned his head to his left and saw something move in the shadows of the forest just next to them but it didn't come out.

"Is that another wolf?"

~! #~! #~! #~! #~! #~! #

Komui was getting tired but he stayed awake to keep driving the horse to the old village that he grew up in before their parents were killed by demons called Akuma. "Are you alright brother?" Lenalee asked as she looked out the small window and saw his head nod a little. "I'll be fine we're getting close to the village now just a little longer." He gave her a smile and looked forward he had to be careful on this road the Shadow Forest was to their left and he didn't want to accentually drive the wagon in there.

"Stop moving, something is moving in the forest." Kanda's voice spoke up snapping Komui out of his tired daze as he stopped the horses and looked at the forest. "I don't see anything."

"It's there I can hear it, its two running creatures one is chasing the other. But something odd about them they don't sound like normal animals." Komui stood up from his seat so he could see try to see from the side of the wagon to the back of it, he still saw nothing in the forest as he looked to see if it was in front of the horses something red and white jumped out of the forest just behind the wagon and thru and ran passed him and the wagon seconds later something white was right behind them but it stopped at the wagon letting the first one go.

"Who are you?" Komui looked at the white wolf, that looked up at him there was black circles around its eyes but seconds later the body shifted to be an old man, "Bookman"

"Hello Komui Lee, is Prince Yu Kanda with you?" Komui didn't say anything and from the silent that filled the air Kanda didn't want his present know to the old man. "Well I understand your loyalty to your first king but if you do see him let him know to stop his ties with Allen Walker, there is nothing that going to save him from the fate that been given to him." Then the man shifted back to his wolf form and ran into the forest. Lenalee looked the best she could in the dark cabin at Kanda but she saw nothing, which Kanda was grateful for his nails was digging into his palm as he looked straight head at the cabinets this teeth started to hurt in his mouth as he grounded them to stop himself from yelling at the werewolf.

"You can keep going now Komui it is safe." He finally said once he calmed down enough to notice there was only the normal sound of the forest going around them. Komui started the horse up and they began to move. "Kanda?" Lenalee said

"I'm still going after him; I'm not letting some old wolf tell me what to do. It looks like Lavi keeping moyashi away from his own pack as well and keeping to the main roads which will be the safest. Once the sun sets I'll take, I thank you for your help I will pay you back when this is over." Kanda shifted and closed his eyes to try and rest a little more before the sun finally set to give him free range on land.

~! #~! #~! #~! #!~ #

At the gate were Kanda appointed the new captain, he and what was left of the men were trying to hold off the pack of wolves and demons that now pounding at the gate. "We can't let them thru! Hold this gate shut and pours oil on the other side and set them on fire!" he yelled his order he helped hold the gate shut as the pounding now was getting stronger and stronger that it started to move the men that held it with all their strength. The young captain looked at the man next to him as he saw him drop to the ground looking at were was standing a hand was now thru the gate as if it wasn't there and in the hand held a heart.

"By god!" not even a second later a man with long black hair walked thru still holding the heart before taking a bite out of it like some type of fruit. The man turned his attention to the captain and smiled. "Sorry but I don't know the man." He then looked forward as black butterflies flew out of his body and latched them self on all the guards, making them drop to the ground dead, making the gate shattered opened letting the other wolves come walking in as they shifted into their human forms.

"Go to the Shadow Forest and find the prince but don't do anything to him just report his location to us." Another man said as walked over the die bodies and down the road. "Hey wait for me Sheryl!" the first man that walked thru the gate dropped the heart he was eating and ran after him as the others started to pick at the bodies or fallowed the order Sheryl gave.

"What so important about Prince Allen, why do we have to keep him alive can we just kill him like the others."

"Tyki do you think I know why? All I know is Lord Millennium wants him alive and I'm going to give him alive to the Lord. Now let's find some clothes that don't look like they had been ribbed to sheds by your golems." Sheryl walked into the small hut that the guards sleep in when not on watch and started to look for something to ware.

"Well I'm sorry it's just ever since I was born all I remember is the Lord talking about Prince Allen and something about a world's gate." Tyki found a pair of pants and tried them on. "Don't be silly brother the world's gate can't be open by a vampire, that gate was a fall back plan that was formed long time ago when humans and vampires were at war, plus the only way that gate can be opened is by the blood of its maker or their descendent which has been lost in history." Sheryl found some clothes and tried them on they were a little small but for they are need for they would work. Tyki found a shirt and threw it on. "What about the odd stone flower that could give you anything you want. If I remember right its said to being the dead back what if that's his plan use the prince to get that flower bring back the dead and open the gate that kill all the vampires at once and he didn't even have to lift a finger other than getting Prince Allen."

Thinking about what his brother said Sheryl just shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the hut to see that the rest of the pack had move on and more likely to the forest to hunt the prince Sheryl walked to the village that was closest to the gate, Tyki was right behind him.

~!# ~! #~! #~! #~! #

Lavi kept running till they pasted the outside skirts of a village the sun finally set and he legs hurt but not like if he was in his human form. "Do you think we be save here Lavi? I know you're tried and we need to eat." Allen got off his back and sat down on the ground and pulled out some of the things he stuffed into the bag.

"Yea it should be save enough with the village close by our scent is cover." Lavi shifted to his human form and placed on the pants but not bothering with his shirt or eye patch.

"Um... oh here something." Allen pulled out the bottles that Eliade gave them. "What were these again?" holding up the bottle Allen used the light from the village to look at them they were a blue in color.

"She said they were healing potions." Lavi took one and looked at it too. "I don't know thou I never seen a healing potion before." Allen popped the cork of one and smelled it, "Uh it smells gross I'm not drinking that if I was hurt." Allen poured it out on the ground.

"Hey don't do that Allen!" Lavi took the bottle from Allen but the vampire finished pouring the contents out. "Oh well at least we still got one left." Lavi set it down next to him so Allen could not get that one and pour it out as well.

"You need to feed soon. Can you find the flask I have in there?" Allen looked a little more and pulled out it out. "Found it!" Allen opened it and smelled it making a small face he took a sip before he drank it down.

"Oh I don't have to fight you this time, to get you to feed?" Lavi watched Allen finish off before licking his lips and then teeth, Lavi saw Allen's fangs started to shrink so they could fit in his mouth. "I don't like it but I know if I don't feed when I can I could hurt someone with my blood lust."

Allen closed it up and placed it back into the bag, Lavi gave a nodded in understanding but a snap of a twig snapped him to his feet and looking towards the forest but since it was a new moon he could not see anything.

"Whose there!?" Allen said making sure everything was back in the bag before he got up and went behind Lavi.

"That wolf is not going to help you, not with his pack chasing after you, stupid apprentice."

TBC.


End file.
